


Inquisitor Aang

by BumblenBee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Light-Hearted, varric needs a drink, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblenBee/pseuds/BumblenBee
Summary: Aang is the Herald and inquisitor + other related shenanigans.this is just for fun don't take it seriously.
Kudos: 3





	Inquisitor Aang

Listen.  
Varric had gone through some crazy shit in his times with Hawke, no doubt. But surely this topped it all. When Cassandra strong-armed the surface dwarf into attending the conclave even he couldn't have begun to imagine the circumstances he'd end up with. 

He was traveling faster than he had thought possible, which was a marvel on its own, but it was a marvel quickly left to the wayside in light of the other components to this trip. Going to the hinterlands should have taken days, but only a few hours in and they were nearly there. 

Varric was riding on the newly dubbed Herald of Andraste’s flying bison. An animal. Without wings. That he was riding. Don't even get the writer started on their herald themselves. 18 years old, blue tattoos, and oh yeah. The kid can also fly. Not with the help of his six-legged furred beast, but just using a glider contraption. The fundamental rules of Varrics existence were being destroyed before his eyes and Varric could do nothing but watch. How the fuck was he going to turn a profit on a tale he could barely belive34 when it was happening to him?

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest ideas, no clue if/when updates will come. apologies in advance


End file.
